


pov; you walk into the man who tried to kill you jerking off to you yelling at him

by sportsy



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsy/pseuds/sportsy
Summary: this is like. one of the first fan-fics ive written in at least... two years? yeah. this is super self indulgent too <3
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	pov; you walk into the man who tried to kill you jerking off to you yelling at him

" _God fucking dammit Benrey!_ " Gordon shouted at Benrey, pissed out of his mind at him. "You're such a dick, you know that man? Can't you do _anything_ around here to be useful for once?!" Benrey averted his eyes, yet still kept the same, dumb, toothy grin. But he didn't say anything. For once, he didn't have some snarky remark.

Gordon grabbed Benrey by the collar of his shirt "Listen, if you're planning on staying here any longer, you're not just- you're not just gonna sit on your ass all day!" Gordon hoped he was listening, but he knew he wasn't paying attention a single bit. He stared at Benrey, waiting for some sort of response, but he never got one.

"You just gonna... fucking stand there? Like I'm not utterly pissed at you?" Finally Benrey looks at him in the eye, straight-faced and shrugs. "i dunno, maybe bro." Gordon narrows his eyebrows, and pushes Benrey back. He bumps into the side table next to the couch, he falls back, but manages to catch himself before his head hits the wood, despite it probably not affecting him very much if he _did_ get hurt. He stares at him, breathing heavily. "I hate you Benrey. I really fucking hate you."

Benrey sits there, frozen. He doesn't know what to say, he doesn't know what to _think_. But he loves it. He loves seeing every part of Gordon being mad. Something about the adrenaline rush just feels so nice. Benrey feels himself get hot. _Red_ hot. He knew he liked it when Gordon got mad at him, but he didn't know he liked it in _this_ kind of way.

"Hey asshole! You gonna say something or what?" Benrey's thoughts are interrupted by Gordon yelling at him again. Benrey quickly tries to thing of some kind of rebuttal. "yeah. something." The corners of his mouth perk up, repressing a laugh. Gordon frowns a bit, stepping towards him. "You think this is funny Benrey? I bet you won't when I- when I put you out on the streets!"

Gordon feels proud of himself, even though even he knows he's bluffing. Gordon stares down at him, as he steps directly on Benrey's groin. When Benrey leans his head back, tenses up, and Gordon feels a twitch under his foot, he realized something. Benrey gets off to this shit. Gordon immediately steps off, not wanting to make him want him lust even more for him. Benrey closes his eyes, and lies there. Gordon exhales deeply- he's so damn tired of dealing with Benrey.

Gordon sighs, looking down at Benrey. He doesn't know how to feel towards this. He wants to be disappointed and disgusted in him, but he can't. Does _he_ like this? Gordon shakes his head in his mind, there's no way he's into this, he thinks. He moves back, "I'm going to the store, I'll be back soon." He quickly puts on a light coat, grabs his keys, and walks out the door.

Benrey watches Gordon as he walks out the door, then turns his head back to stare off at the ceiling. He spaces out, fantasizing about what just happened. After 30-ish minutes, he gets up, staring down at his erection. Benrey sighs, "guess i gotta work on this." He walks to his room, and gets everything set up. Some time passes, and Benrey thinks he's set up. He gets on the bed, belly facing the ground. He quickly takes off his pants and boxers impatiently. Once he gets them off, Benrey puts one hand on his rod, and the other holding one of Gordon's shirts.

Gordon pulls up to their [really it's just Gordon's, but... you know. Benrey.] apartment, and brings in the groceries. Once he finishes setting them all down, Gordon looks around the living room for Benrey. "Huh... Wonder where he is," Gordon quickly shakes his head, "God, why should I care about that douche?" He sighs, almost completely forgetting about that sentence, and immediately walks to Benrey's room. "Hey Benr-" Gordon stops in his tracks upon looking in Benrey's room, going red. He can't believe that he _genuinely thought_ that he'd never have to walk into Benrey jerking it, yet here he is, staring dead at the small man, stroking himself with Gordon's shirt in hand. Gordon is completely frozen, almost seemingly... mesmerized at Benrey. He couldn't stop watching him it felt like. He stood by the door until Benrey came, Gordon didn't even realize that he was about to come himself.

Benrey lays still for a moment, panting. After some moments of rest he sits up, his hand still on his cock and holding Gordon's shirt with the other. He finally snaps back to reality, and notices Gordon. Benrey looks at him. "hey feetman. whats up?" Gordon takes a moment to process this. This is Benrey he's, why is he _really_ surprised with that response? This should be normal for him at this point, especially after Black Mesa. Even still, Gordon stands by the door, dumbfounded. "you just gunna stand there bro? maybe need a lil' help?" Gordon finally noticed just how _bad_ his erection was.

Before Gordon knew it, Benrey was right in front of him, only in boxers and a loose shirt. "gotta give me an answer bro. cant do anything without consent, y'know?" Gordon stares at him, then sighs. "Alright, go ahead," he says hesitantly. Gordon looks away nervously, "I- I give consent." Benrey smirks, his teeth shining as drools. "alright bro, take yer pants off. haha, unless... you want me to do it?" Gordon quickly turns his head to face Benrey, "Yeah, r-right. Forgot about that part," he takes his pants and coat off, as Benrey attempts to repress a laugh. Gordon blushes a bit, "Come on dude, I haven't done this in a long time, okay?" Benrey gets his mouth close to Gordon's dick, to the point where he can feel Benrey's warm, moist breath on his own cock. "lil' virgin boy?" Gordon's eyes widen, "What? No!" He's obviously very flustered, as Benrey pops his dick out from his boxers, "yeah, sure, okay lil' virgin boy." Gordon sighs heavily, looking away, "Man, can't you just stay quiet? We're in the middle of som-" He's cut of by the warmth of Benrey's mouth on his tip. Gordon lets out a wet breath.

Benrey smiles, since he finally got him to stop talking. Can't he just enjoy himself? Benrey licks the head of Gordon's erection, putting his left hand on one of his balls, and the other on the base of his shaft. He looks up at him, trying to see his face, but Gordon has his head leaned all the way back against the door frame. Benrey strokes the bottom of his shaft, going from the base all the way to the tip. He does it a few times, before starting the same motion but with his tongue. Gordon looks down at him, Benrey is staring right back at him. They both blush, but Gordon blushes just a "little" bit more. Benrey begins to put the rest of it in his mouth very slowly. He watches Gordon's face, and once he finally has all of it in his mouth, he closes his eyes and sucks, as Gordon's hips buck.

Benrey starts to go up and down his dick, getting drool everywhere. Gordon never realized how messy he was, but God does he know now, and he's not complaining. He enjoys every moment of this. He won't be able to stop thinking about it for days, maybe even _weeks_. Benrey keeps going, increasing his speed a little bit every once in a while, then slowing back down. Gordon threads his hand through Benrey's hair. He can't stop thinking about how good Benrey looks down there. Benrey keeps going, as he moans out. Benrey knows that he's being loud, with all of his lewd, wet noises. 

Gordon leans his head back, almost ready to come, "Benrey I- ah.. Benrey I'm gonna c-come-" Benrey stops, and looks up at Gordon, "alright bro, you choose." Gordon stands cluelessly, he can't think at all. "Wuh- Huh?" Benrey closes his mouth, "do you.. do ya wanna see yer jizz on my face or not," he averts his eyes. After a moment of thinking, Gordon realizes what he means, and gets his hand ready. "whoa whoa whoa- no. im gonna jerk _you_ off, not yourself." He looks a little frustrated, then it hit Gordon. He didn't realize just how _bad_ Benrey wanted him. Gordon didn't realize either until now, that a part of him wanted Benrey too. Gordon raises his hands. "Yeah- Y-yeah, alright. Facial." He blushes, just letting himself say whatever comes to mind. There's not much that he can say that'll worsen the situation, _right?_ Gordon's thoughts are cut off by Benrey placing his hand on his shaft, ready for it. He looks down at him, and nods. Benrey starts moving.

Benrey doesn't start slow this time, he immediately starts pretty fast-paced, not teasing him at all. Gordon holds onto the door so he doesn't fall over or anything. He's almost constantly letting noises flow out of him, enjoying this too much to care. Only a few moments later, Gordon's spewing all over Benrey, as he opens his mouth to lick his sharp teeth, looking right at him. Gordon thought in general, he looked good being so below him, but it's _so much better_ to see him this messy. He's still trying to catch his breath after all of that, but stays staring at Benrey. Benrey tucks Gordon in, puts on his own boxers, and slides past Gordon to, assumingly, play Street Fighter.


End file.
